utaufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ix Chel
Ix Chel (Ishchel) es un carácter del sintetizador de voz gratuito UTAU. Su nombre puede significar "arco iris grande”, "la blanca" o "sombra". Le fue otorgado este nombre en honor a la diosa maya de la luna. *Tumblr Características Color de Cabello: Café chocolate mitad morado oscuro. Color de Ojos: Heterocromaticos. Verde menta el derecho y Granate el izquierdo. Cumpleaños: ''' 26 de Mayo. '''Vestimenta: '''Lleva una sudadera negra con estampados de ojos y manos de un tono parecido al de sus ojos, en la capucha lleva un arreglo para simular una aleta de tiburón. Debajo lleva una camisa de botones estilo victoriana con olanes de color blanco rojizo y de accesorio un moño color menta opaco. También lleva una falda corta tableada del mismo color que su camisa con teclas color menta y manchas de escurrimiento del mismo color, debajo utiliza un boxer negro. Utiliza unas medias desgarradas de diferente color, rojo la derecha y verde la izquierda con unos botines negro con estampados parecidos al de su sudadera. Arregla su cabello con broches de murciélagos, estos tienen colores diferentes en sus ojos alusivos a los de su portadora. En el cuello lleva una gargantilla negra y una bufanda con cosas de tiburón de color azul mitad morado. '''Comida Favorita: Chocolates y manzanas. Bebida Favorita: Té de bugambilia. Gustos: Cicatrices, armas, tiburones. Aficiones: Ocultismo, dibujar, cocinar, tirar polvos pica-pica a la gente, encontrar oportunidades para molestar a la gente. Disgustos: Multitudes, contacto físico, dormir, comida muy caliente o picante. Raza: Bruja. Mascota: '''Ajpu. '''Orientación sexual: Asexual. Frases: *''"tengo hambre...♪"'' *''"oh... yo se muchas cosas, ¡'muuuuuchas cosas'!"'' *''"ellos tienen los mejores gritos, es tan placentero escucharlos romperse las cuerdas vocales al reaccionar a mis monstruosos colmillos desgarrar su sabrosa carne."'' *''"Los tiburones son amigos, deben estar nadando felizmente en el mar, no en tu estómago."'' *''"hahaha~♪..."'' *''"Agradable y aburrido, como me gusta..." *"¡No desperdicies la comida, te asesinare.!" *"Siempre que veo una aglomeración grande me entran ganas de provocar que todos se maten entre sí..." *"Nada dura para siempre, por esta razón es que varios cambios son llevados a cabo" Personalidad Los rasgos más notorios de su personalidad son que es muy insensible, apática, irónica, sarcástica, rebelde y pesada. Pero conociendola mas a fondo se le puede ver como alguien muy calmada con una paciencia increíble, aunque con una expresión muerta e inexpresiva siempre. A primera vista puede ser descrita como intimidante, ya que la violencia también es una de sus características principales al siempre traer un arma medieval en la mano y no le ayuda mucho la gran altura que tiene y su atuendo llenos de ojos. Es mal hablada y pocas veces educada, solamente cuando le conviene llega a ser una persona con muchos principios y educación. Parece tener una gran fascinación por mostrar el dedo medio cuando algo le desagrada. Normalmente se ve envuelta en varias peleas, en las cuales siempre sale victoriosa gracias a sus habilidades mágicas. Aunque evita estas peleas cuando su contrincante es un infante o un humano. Piensa que es una pelea poco justa y aburrida por esto, por lo que pierde el interés en seguir la corriente. Igualmente, muestra interés por hacerle bromas a los amigos que no le provocan ser de cierta manera amable. Sus bromas son pesadas y nunca se mide, pero siempre trata de cuidar el bienestar físico de su víctima, tratando de manipular para llegar a un resultado deseado en ciertas situaciones. Otra cosa resaltante es que cuenta con una muy baja autoestima y un complejo de inferioridad alto. Por ende, no dudará en provocar así misma daño. Cuando siente dolor su rostro sigue inexpresivo, si llega a ser insoportable comienza a mostrar una sonrisa podridamente asquerosa. Podría decirse que le encanta esta sensación a puntos perversos. Algunas personas la clasifican como una sadomasoquista. Historia La bruja animal. Su naturaleza es hambrienta. '' ''Desea todo y comerá todo. Capaz de transformarse en cualquier ser vivo, pero incapaz de esconder el color de sus ojos. A''trapa en un mundo de ilusiones sumergiendo en una locura paralizante a aquellos que rocen con su existencia. Uso Se recomienda usarla para canciones rápidas, para un mejor efecto vocal se prefiere que sea utilizada en rangos masculinos. Bancos de voz Arcoiris Fugaz Su primer banco de voz. Fue grabado con el micrófono de una laptop que necesitaba de un ventilador para no apagarse. La calidad es nula y casi no hay contenido creado con esta librería. Fue re-subido solo como un recuerdo, no se recomienda usar en lo más mínimo. '''Link de Descarga:' Sta.sh Tiburón Vespertino Es un CV y está codificado en romaji. Link de Descarga: DeviantArt Canciones de demostración: *Aishite. Aishite. Aishite. YouTube *Secret SoundCloud *Anti The EuphoriaHOLiC SoundCloud *I=Nightmare SoundCloud Apéndice Dulce Tiene una voz suave y un poco engorrosa. Link de Descarga: No Disponible Canciones de demostración: *Tsumi to Batsu SoundCloud Mirrer of Lileztli Actualización del banco de voz "Tiburón vespertino", re-grabado al 100% con un mejor oto y calidad. Link de Descarga: DeviantArt Canciones de demostración: *13 Km SoundCloud *☆ Magia ☆ SoundCloud *Tsubasa wo kudasai Youtube *Ievan Polkka SoundCloud Delirium Grabado en formato cv vc. El tono de voz de su banco de voz cv se preservó aunque no tiene un rango de voz tan grande como este mismo. Será capaz de cantar solo en español. Link de Descarga: No Disponible Canciones de demostración: *Persiguiendo a la luna SoundCloud *Tower Of Mistakes SoundCloud *Its Over Isnt It SoundCloud Vacant Eyes Otro banco de voz en español más completo que el anterior. Estará grabado como vc cv. Link de Descarga: No Disponible Walpurgisnacht Está grabado en formato vcv capaz de cantar japonés. Su voz se escucha más grave y fluida. Link de descarga: '''No Disponible. '''Canciones de demostración: *Its Over Isnt It SoundCloud *Alice Youtube Somnolence Un vcv grabado con voz suave Link de Descarga: No Disponible Ravenous Un vcv grabado con voz poderosa Link de Descarga: No Disponible Quiet Requiem Un banco de voz capaz de cantar en ingles Link de Descarga: No Disponible Modelos MMD Tda Ix Cheru.png|TDA. Ix chel model by mqytiff.png|TDA. Cute tda school girls by mqytiff.png|JKStyle. Ix chel insanity mmd x utau by Derya Krueley.jpg|TDA Elegant. Utau x mmd im happy ix chel by Derya Krueley.jpg|TDA Chinese Dress. Let s go high lol by mqytiff-dax4imi.png|TDA GYM. Tiffy and ix chel virgin killing sweater mmd by Derya Krueley.png|Tda Virgin Killing Sweater. TDAIxChelSkeletonGoth.png|TDA Ix Chel Skeleton Goth. TDA Ix Chel Modelo creado a partir del nuevo diseño por el cumpleaños del personaje. Link de Descarga: DeviantArt Vídeos de Demostración: *Diablo YouTube *Lucky YouTube *No title YouTube TDA Ix Chel Modelo creado por mqytiff. Fue un regalo a Derya Krueley por su cumpleaños. Link de descarga: '''No disponible. '''Videos de Demostración: * Bad Apple''' YouTube * Panda hero YoutTube * PPAP DeviantArt Tda Ix Chel lvl 100 Modelo con el diseño de los bancos de voz en español. '''Link de descarga: '''No disponible JKStyle Ix Chel Modelo con un atuendo escolar. Creado por mqytiff. '''Link de descarga: '''No disponible '''Video de Demostración: * Drop pop candy''' YouTube * ?????????? YouTube TDA Elegant Ix Chel Tiene una apariencia más formal. Creado por mqytiff. '''Link de descarga: '''No disponible '''Video de Demostración: * Error Meme''' YouTube TDA Chinese Dress El atuendo es más atractivo físicamente hablando. Creado por mqytiff. '''Link de descarga: '''No disponible '''Video de demostración: * Te amo''' YouTube Tda Badass Como su nombre lo indica, su apariencia es más ruda y oscura. Creado por mqytiff. '''Link de descarga: '''No disponible. '''Video de Demostración: * Monster''' YouTube TDA GYM Creado por mqytiff. '''Link de descarga: '''No disponible. '''Video de Demostración: * Kimagure Mercy YouTube Tda Virgin Killing Sweater Un modelo de corte erótico. Link de descarga: '''No disponible. '''Video de Demostración: * A.O.A GoodLuck''' YouTube TDA Ix Chel Skeleton Goth Este modelo fue creado por el Aniversario de salida del personaje. '''Link de Descarga: DeviantArt Vídeos de Demostración: *Rich Kids YouTube Vroid Un modelos creado apartir del programa vroid. Sigue en proceso. Link de Descarga: No disponible Relaciones *'Tiffy:' La considera su mejor amiga, la adora, sobretodo porque en ocasiones pasadas Tiffy a cuidado de ella cuando se lastima, sin contar el hecho de que siempre cantan juntas. *'Tini Miraine: '''Mejor amiga. Le parece graciosa su corta estatura y que sea tan amable con ella. Usualmente se reúnen a beber para charlar sobre sus penas. Le gusta ponerle apodos crueles que a la pequeña no le molestan. *'Kano Tatsuko: Novio. Le gusta mucho pasar su día con el, participar en las actividades en la que la invita, jugando videojuegos o comiendo juntos, es de las pocas personas que respeta y quiere protegerlo de cualquier cosa sucia. Lo adora muchísimo y siempre lo molesta *Ruri Umi:' Tienen mucho en común y esto a hecho que se lleven muy bien. usualmente la molesta jalándole las orejas, haciendo que la bañen o torturandola bebiéndose su coca-cola. La hace reír mucho por ende siempre afirma que la adora. *'Itami Gokyune:' Amiga. Le gusta platicar con ella de vez en cuando. *'MINA: Eran muy buenas amigas hasta que el creador la mato. *'Kyōmei Suru: '''Le gusta saciar sus deseos violentos en ella, usualmente la apuñala, la aplasta e incluso la ha asesinado varias veces. Podría decirse que le hace bullying, pero Kyo ni se inmuta. *'Kriss V. Clamure: 'Mejor amiga. Juntas formaron un grupo de culto hacia los tiburones, se reúnen los fines de semana a hablar sobre estos bellos animales con kigurumis puestos. *'Nini Miraine: 'Mejor amigo. Disfruta salir con el en las tardes a tomar cafe en el starbucks. *'Ria Miraine: 'Le gusta molestarla, no siente respeto hacia su persona y siempre lo reafirma de viva voz. *'V'on: Una persona agradable con la que se frecuenta usualmente, tienen una forma de pensar parecida, por lo que esto ayuda a que se lleven muy bien. Cláusulas de Uso Nota: Las consecuencias de romper alguna cláusula y ser detectado en el acto, será desde una llamada de atención hasta dejar de distribuir los archivos de libre uso de este personaje. * "Está permitido crear todo tipo de contenido para este personaje, a excepción de aquellos con fines de lucro sin permiso del creador." * "Evite por favor el tomar los audios, arte o cualquier cosa relacionada con este personaje para crear otro ajeno al original." * "Trate siempre de dar créditos a Derya Krueley cada que se haga algo relacionado con el personaje. Si es posible notifique al creador el uso de este." Curiosidades * Solo posee 4 dedos en la mano y pie derecho. * A pesar de que tiene preferencia por que la llamen como Ix Chel, solo es su alter ego. * Al cantar libera magia inconscientemente, se le puede denominar de mala suerte, todo colapsa y pasan catástrofes. Las personas son más afectadas, aparentemente transmite los sentimientos (Pathokinesis) de la bruja, provocando que las víctimas caigan en un estado puro de desesperación donde no paren de gritar y llorar, llegan al punto de hacerse daño a casi provocar la muerte de tan agonizante que es la sensación. Nadie es inmune a esto, en casos extremos el efecto será menor al de otros en comparación. ** Esto no ocurre si se escucha en una grabación. * Puede transformarse en cualquier animal o persona existente y comerse cualquier cosa que tenga enfrente, sea deliciosa, repulsiva o abstracta. * Su cabello naturalmente es café, pero le gusta pintarlo de muchos colores cuando se aburre. * Sus fluidos corporales como lágrimas, sudor y sangre son tinta morada (Oscura cuando esta fresca). * Es género fluida. * En situaciones de extremo estrés se rasca los brazos hasta provocar que salga sangre. * No posee interés sobre temas sexuales, básicamente no le afectan ni le incomodan. * Siempre trae consigo un taser escondido en su ropa, le gusta usarlo en contra de personas que la tocan sin su permiso. * Practica esgrima. * Ama las armas de tortura, tiene una colección entera y sabe usarlas muy bien. Este gusto fue heredado por su madre. * Es especialista ocultando armas, normalmente las esconde dentro de su barrera, la cual no es visible ante los ojos inexpertos de cualquiera. Debido a esto se considera a sí misma como "la persona más débil del mundo" ya que no puede pelear completamente cuerpo a cuerpo, con suerte devorar a su contrincante de un bocado, aun así sabe todo sobre las debilidades del cuerpo humano y si lo intentara podría vencer fácilmente a sus contrincantes. * Se le puede ver constantemente con conductas autodestructivas que van desde provocar la ruptura de un hueso hasta cosas que a un humano normal le matarían. * Es sadomasoquista. * La bufanda que la lleva se la regaló su novio. * Cómo colecciona muchas armas de tortura, incluso puede fabricarlas en masa pero le da flojera. * Es incapaz de morir de forma tradicional, incluso si es decapitada seguirá con vida. Las únicas formas de muerte para ella son el ser incinerada hasta la muerte o comida por sus gusanos. * Sus Pokémon favoritos son Zoroark, Umbreon y Sharpedo. * No le gusta que se desperdicie la comida. * Es integrante de un grupo terrorista y conduce un programa con este alter-ego llamado Ix Chel. * También se le conoce como una cantante en su universo. * Las personas que ven su atuendo confunden los ojos que se asoman con un estampado encantador, pero en realidad son sus propios ojos. ** Ix Chel es llamada la bruja de Argos por Argos Panoptes (Άργος Πανοπτης, Argos ‘de todos los ojos’) el cual era un gigante con cien ojos. Galería IxChelPrimerDiseño.png|Primer diseño por Derya Krueley. 12272792_1674002889512938_2027450882_n.jpg|Diseño del banco de voz APendice Dulce por Momoriri. by Yuni Hucomintlxochtl.jpg|Diseño del banco de voz Cv vc Español por Yuni Hucomintlxochtl. 12178176_1667537296826164_454099374_n.png|Primer diseño en su versión chibi por Derya Krueley. 14348911 1789650817948144 161425439 nmaza.png|Diseño oficial del 2016 por Derya Krueley. Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Japonés